


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 17

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alt Prompt, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Monsterfucking, Nightmares, PWP, Tentacles, Vagina Dentata, Whumptober 2020, bizarre alien biology, femmeslash, for both, they're monsters idk what you expect, weird genitalia in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Poppy has a nightmare. Some of her youkai family come to help make it all better.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 3





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 17

**Author's Note:**

> So for this one, I am doing two alternate prompts, an alternate whump and an alternate kink (taken from pabstbeerpussy's kinktober 2019 list.) 
> 
> Prompt: Nightmares to Monsterfucking
> 
> Enjoy!

Every so often, there was a nightmare that slipped through, that Munmun didn’t get a chance to eat. Whether it be because she misjudged how bad it’d be, or she was busy with other people, or it just slipped her mind – and Poppy never faulted her for it. Everybody had off days! Or maybe the particular flavor was not her cup of tea. That was valid! That didn’t mean it didn’t suck having to deal with the aftermath of a trauma flashback bad dream, though. Right now it was extremely difficult to look at Munmun in her mind, leaking apologetic essence all throughout, and not feel some type of guilt or responsibility – or anger and then feel bad about that anger to begin with because, as established, nobody is perfect, and how was she gonna learn to overcome this anyway if Munmun just ate every single nightmare, right? And they were never the kind that had her screaming and waking up the whole apartment, it was always the way she was right now, eyes snapping open, cold sweat optional, but heart always pounding for a few seconds. She stayed stock still, steadying her breathing, lest her roommate rouse and be suspicious – he needed the rest more than her. Stretching out fingers, she reached her phone and dove under the covers before bringing it up close to her face to peek at numbers, silently cursing in her head. And there was so much to do tomorrow…

Munmun made up her mind about the same time Poppy went to request a little boon, disguised as a way to make penance for failing to eat what needed to be removed – and only because Munmun felt so bad about it. She went spiraling back into nothingness at first, and then REM hit her smack in the face, with a little effort from her baku-cat. If Poppy had limited time in dreamland, and wasn’t really up to lucid dreaming, Munmun wanted to give her the best she had in her – Noir volunteered to, to be the subject. She wasn’t any stranger to sex dreams, or to giving people sex dreams at that, but this time she got a little...curious. Wanted to test the waters. And it was an open secret among all of them that Poppy was really, REALLY into monsterfucking, as long as that monster identified as anything other than a man. That made four out of six of her supernatural not-really-cats cats fit her preferences, and she was already having sex with Noir. Super normal – by some definition – sex, though. Maybe they ought to cater to her terato- and exophilia more. A dream gave everybody the perfect opportunity.

So, dream Poppy’s adventures began somewhat normally – laid out all pretty in a luxuriously fancy bed, all gothic and mysterious in its purple velvet covers and sheer black lace canopy, waiting, clad in black leather, for some mysterious creature to come ravish her. It didn’t take long for Noir to hear the call, appearing in a puff of smoke, skin almost metallic in its’ sheen. It didn’t have to be accurate to her real self for it to get Poppy’s eyes to light up the way they were now, slipping off the leather gloves to rub a finger along her own entrance. All Noir needed to have was eyes blacker than humanly possible, hair pulled back to show off her delicately pointed ears, smiling coyly and showing her fangs peeking out. Behind her, Munmun decided to materialize too, blue-black skin and pink curls frizzing out. She hadn’t settled on a humanoid form for reality quite yet, so this made a good test run.

Noir cupped Poppy’s chin with nails that were dangerously long and yet somehow didn’t puncture her at all, meeting her lips with her own, swirling her tongue around and painting Poppy’s mouth with the pure vibe of uncanny valley. Poppy squirmed and stroked herself harder, letting Munmun slip her hot pants off from behind and plant kisses down her spine that left little pink swirls on her skin and sank into her before fading. Poppy reached and traced Noir’s pointed ear, chuckling as Noir gave an indignant squeak at first that grew into a soft moan. Munmun pressed her fingers into Poppy’s sides, laughter like bells ringing, and felt herself starting to stir downstairs, too. Red eyes sparkled dangerously and she pushed Poppy onto all fours, Poppy falling gratefully into Noir’s lap with a cute little exaggerated “Eep!” She might’ve bitten Noir’s tongue, which was still in her mouth, but to her delight, it just split into two instead, and then three, and then four, until she had a decent bunch of tentacles exploring all over. Noir cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples with what felt suspiciously like tongues as well, and Noir held up a hand to show off a grinning mouth on the palm, sporting a bifurcated tongue, before bringing it back to give Poppy’s nipples some attention.

Behind her, Munmun had shifted to be pressing up against her, aligning herself just so that their clits touched, extending hers out and wrapping it around Poppy’s like an extra appendage, making Poppy’s knees go weak, and she almost buckled, only holding it together so she could see the look in Noir’s black eyes up close, a whole galaxy in them. The longer she stared, the more she got lost, her mind going pleasantly foggy and blank, before being jerked back to awareness by Munmun finding her rhythm against her rear. Munmun had forgone humanoid appearances just a little bit – her hands still had five fingers, although the marks they left in Poppy’s soft skin looked like hooves, somehow, and the prehensile thing making circles and slow strokes around her clit definitely felt off somehow, and she tried to squeeze her legs shut, so close to the edge, but somehow she was frozen, under Noir’s ethereal gaze. She felt something that she recognized as an elephant trunk, once she glimpsed it from the corner of her eye, making its way through her hair and tugging sharply and she moaned into Noir’s tentacled lips. In her haze of pleasure, she tried to reach for Noir’s crotch, at least, declaring Munmun a lost cause, but it seemed to stretch just out of reach, wet and pink and ready for her to just slip one finger in, please, please!

“Don’t tease her this badly.” Noir admonished, voice clear even with all her mouths occupied at the moment, and Munmun relented, letting Poppy finally sink her hand into the prize – she squeaked and pulled her hand away. It didn’t hurt, far from it, but there was definitely teeth in there, and, curious, she pressed a finger in for another go, spreading Noir’s lips and being treated to the sight of a gumline along each labia, tiny sharp razors sprouting from them. She wondered if this mouth also had a tongue, and her thoughts were answered by the sight of Noir’s clit turning into one, dripping not with saliva but with Noir’s lust, and it wrapped itself around Poppy’s fingers. Munmun had inserted her own tentacle appendage into Poppy from the back, alternating the grinding motion and clit stroking with expanding and contracting inside of her, pressing against all her walls. Poppy’s vision went misty again, especially as Noir slipped out of her mouth and tilted her head up and captured her with those space galaxy eyes again – it made Poppy fondle that tongue clit faster and harder, feeling it soak her fingers. Munmun ground against her at just the right angle and Noir’s hand mouths tweaked her nipples in just the right way and Noir sucked her entire soul away in her eyes, but instead of turning into stone like the myths warned, she went totally limp instead, panting and staring into nothingness as every single cell in her body vibrated in pleasure at its peak. She was way too out of it to even care if Munmun or Noir had gotten off, and that thought died before it had a chance to even make it out of the concept stage, forcefully replaced with the knowledge that everybody here was as drunk on the sex as she was, even though she was purposefully unaware that she was the only one who was a collapsed, drooling mess. She didn’t react as Munmun pulled out or as Noir shuffled the dream bed covers around her. Her fingers barely twitched as she only just about registered that Noir and Munmun were wishing her a good night, one filled with giddy laughter and the other warm and nurturing. The dream slowly dissipated as she slid out of REM.

In the real world, she’d totally soaked her underwear, even if she didn’t stir the entire time.


End file.
